deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilenHD/Yeoman Archer vs Persian Archer
Yeoman Archer:The skilled English Arche from Yeoman clan,who fought bravely for their king. VS Persian Archer:The light and accurate sniper from the Ancient Persia. Who...is...Deadliest?!? First,The Yeoman Archer ,Originally, the term "yeoman" simply referred to a land owning farmer in medieval England and Wales. At the time, a farmer who actually owned the land they worked was to be set apart, since most farmers worked land owned by a noble lord. While a yeoman was considered lower than a noble, they were also considered to be higher than a knave. When a farmer was selected, he was then trained to learn the use of one of the most powerful and ancient weapons of history; the English Longbow. With this weapon, Yeomen were trained to fire with a variety of commands. With commands such as "Fire at will", Yeomen would become a well-oiled machine that would blacken the sky with their Bodkin-tipped arrows. The Yeomen became a vital part of the English army, being used all over the world in their conquests. Without a doubt, their most famous use was during the Hundred Years' War (1337-1453). The longbowmen decimated French forces at battles such as Crecy and Agincourt. However, they were used often even before that, being deployed in the Middle East during the Crusades and other similar conflicts. With incredible accuracy, a much longer range than most crossbows at the time, and being able to penetrate deep into armor, yeoman archers were truly some of the earliest snipers. The Yeoman Archer rained death with: Now,the Persian Archer mastered the Persian Bow, a traditional composite bow used on foot by many of the soldiers of the ancient Persian army. Around 4 feet in length, the bow offered deeper penetrating power than most of its time since it was recurved, meaning that the bow was bent opposite to its natural curve, giving it more tension and force to each draw. The Persian foot archers would carry their quivers at their hips as opposed to on their backs, allowing for a much quicker draw after each shot fired. The bow is accurate but only at a short distance, as the Persians would fire the arrows en masse, achieving kills through sheer number of arrows fired as opposed to individual targets being picked out. The effective range of this weapon is around 40-50 m, although it can fire as far as 450 m, losing accuracy drastically the farther the arrow is shot. The Persian Archer strikes back with: My Edges: Short:Edge Yeoman:This is simple short sword vs longsword,Who win?Easy longsword(Bastard sword). Mid:Edge Persian:The spear simply beat the wooden staff,can stab and blundgeon,while the staff can only blundgeon. Long:Edge Yeoman:Again much more range and more power than the Persian bow. Special:Edge Persian:Not really hard edge either,the sagaris has power and lenght,while the dagger can be easy carried. X-factors: Brutality:Yeoman 90,Persian 95:The Persian is slightly more brutal since,he fought without mercy and killed anyone for his empire. Accuracy:Yeoman 94,Persian 94:Surprise,I am using the Yeoman from the Richard the Lionheart's period,and the Persian from the days of Alexander the Great,so this is why they are so matched evenly. Armor:Yeoman 80,Persian 84:Persian's bronze scales might be older,but atleast are not like the chainmail of the Yeoman,pierced by anything,they can fall of but are atleast studier than the chainmail.(the Yeoman from Richard's period doesn't wore helmets or didn't have bucklers). Endurance:Yeoman 81,Persian 91:The Persian's win,they wore little bit heavier armor and they fought in harsher climate,unlike the Yeoman. Battle ends on 6th September Battle will be 1 vs 1,willl take place in small forest with little bit of plains near a river. I will take only serious votes and no rude comments or spam. Who will be the winner? Note:I tried to make the fight balanced as possible,by giving the Persian a spear,normally I was planning to do javelin,but I put a spear instead.Also,I chose the early Yeoman from Richard the Lionheart's reign,because from his reign,they weren't that trained. Battle Simulation The battle starts in woods with little plains and a river nearby,a lone Yeoman archer was walking with his longbow in his left hand.Coming closer to the river he saw another archer,relaxing near the river.Seeing he is not a Highlander or a Welsh Rebel,the Yeoman grab his arrow and pulls out the string,launching it at the Persian archer,but he missed him by few inches.Alerted the Persian done the same and he missed too.Then Yeoman grabbed his quarterstaff and charged at the Persian. But in the next second,the Persian archer,grab his spear and charged at the Yeoman too.The Yeoman swung his staff and hitted the Persian in the arm,but the persian was fine and he stabbed the Yeoman in the leg with his spear.The Yeoman screamed in pain and he smacked the Persian into the jaw.The Persian turned around and grabbed his sagaris and smacked the quarterstaff,breaking it in half.Then the Yeoman,pulls out his bastard sword and swung it at the Persian,but missing him by few inches,but in the next second slashed at the Persian's arm,only making a scratch.The Persian archer roared in pain and he smacked with his sagaris the Yeoman archer in his right leg,the Yeaoman archer screamed in pain and he slashed at the Persian,only making few of his scales to fall off. Then,the Persian pushed the Yeoman,making him to lose his bastard sword,but the Yeoman answered back by pulling his Rondel dagger and slashing at Persian's grip,making him to drop his sagaris.But the Persian had another trick his sleeve.He pulls out his acinaces and slashed 3 times at the Yeoman missing him by few inches,the Yeoman counterd back with his dagger only trying to stab the Persian,he hitted bronze scales and his dagger got stucked. With no time to waste,the Persian stabbed the Yeoman in the neck.Seeing his opponent is killed,the Persian archer pulls his bloody acinace and yells "PERSIA!" in victory. Expert's Opinion Both were neck to neck,but the Persian won due to the fact that,early Yeomans were irregulars and not trained as the Yeomans from Hunderd Years War.In the end the Persian Archer won because he had more endurance and brutality,and their armor was heavier. Category:Blog posts